Steve Gets the Sniffles
" | image = SGTS.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 1 (#201) | airdate = November 3, 1997 | previous = "Blue's News" | next = "What Does Blue Want to Build?"}} Steve Gets the Sniffles is the first episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 20th episode to be aired and the 21st produced. Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Jill (debut) *Baby Bear (cameo on picture) Elements *Question: What does Blue think Steve needs to feel better? *Clues: **1. A spoon **2. A bowl **3. Vegetables *Answer: Vegetable Soup *Incorrect Answer: Vegetable Dance with a spoon and a bowl *Living room picture: Mama Bear checking Baby Bear with a stethoscope (when Steve skidooed out of Jill's storybook, he came out of the skidoo from the Living room picture instead of the book and the Living room picture showed a blank white screen) *Skidoo location: Jill's storybook Summary Steve is coming down with the sniffles. Recap Steve has the sniffles. Blue's Clues is played to figure out what Blue thinks Steve needs to "feel better". Along the way, Steve and Blue get some tips to stay healthy. This includes learning about healthy snacks with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with baby Paprika. Afterward Steve is given a "checkup" from Shovel and Pail who pretended to be a doctor and nurse respectively. The letter he receives from Mailbox is about a kid's day going to a doctor's appointment and receives a lollipop at the end. Steve and Blue soon skidoo into a story about how a girl named Jill played in the rain, became sick and how she recovers from her cold. When Steve is starting the process of figuring out what Blue's Clues meant, he sneezes after he gets his notebook out. Steve think Blue wants him to do the Vegetable Dance with the Spoon and Bowl, but that was not the answer. Finally Steve is given vegetable soup to "cure" him of his sniffles. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_001.jpg Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-2.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_002.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_003.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_004.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_005.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_006.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_007.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_008.jpg Steve_Gets_the_Sniffles_0001.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_009.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_010.jpg|Spoon Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-1.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_011.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_012.jpg Healthy_Snacks.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_with_Paprika.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_013.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_014.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_015.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_016.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_017.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_018.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_019.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_020.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_021.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_022.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_023.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_024.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_025.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_026.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_027.jpg Bowl3.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_028.jpg|Bowl MAIL_6.jpg Mailtime Season 2 Steve Gets The Sniffles.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 1.gif Mailtime-season2-steve-gets-the-sniffles.gif Cheer Kevin Gets the Sniffles.png|Post Time Season 2 Kevin Gets the Sniffles|link=Mailtime, Steve Gets the Sniffles Mailtime Season 2 Theme 1s.gif Steve Gets the Sniffles_029.jpg|Blue's Clues Poster at the Doctor's Office in the Mailtime Segment 0_3.jpg Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-3.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_030.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_031.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_032.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_033.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-2.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_034.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_035.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_036.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_037.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_038.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_039.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_040.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_041.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_042.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_043.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_044.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_045.jpg|Vegetables Steve Gets the Sniffles_046.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_047.jpg|Steve skidooed out of the frame instead of the book. How silly is that? Steve Gets the Sniffles_048.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_049.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_050.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_051.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_052.jpg|Steve sings "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" on the Thinking Chair in this episode. Sniffly.gif Steve Gets the Sniffles_053.jpg People Hugging Each Other.png People Hugging Each Other (1999).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *Starting with this episode, Tickety, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper appear during the credit sequence, Last season, Blue originally appeared by herself four times during the credit sequence, But starting with this season, Tickety and the salt shakers now appear with her during the credit sequence. *This is also the first episode where in the intro, Blue hides in a different spot other than the flowers or behind the house. Beginning with this episode, she hides below Mailbox, which becomes a prominent hiding place for most of Season 2 and early Season 3, although the flower hiding place is still used in a few episodes. *This was one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes for a while. It was so popular, that it was reran on Noggin several times in the 2000s. *There's a poster in the doctor's office in the Mailtime segment. The top reads We are looking for Blue's Clues because we're really smart. and the bottom reads At Nick Jr. we Play to Learn Watch Blue's Clues weekdays at 10:30 on Nick Jr. This is the only time we see a Nick Jr. poster in Blue's Clues and in other Nick Jr shows. *This was also the last episode Holly Klein was the animation assistant from late season 1, later in season 2, she became an animator. *The pawprint moves away as Steve tries to clean it up. Steve explains to the paw-print that he had the sniffles. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter. *This is the first episode where Steve is dressed for the rain. *This is Yana Vainshtok's first episode as the prop master. *For this episode, the notebook phrase at the beginning before the Theme song uses the Notebook tone from Pretend Time which marks the 5th episode to use it. *For this episode, the "a clue a clue" phrase at the end of the Theme song uses the "a clue a clue" from The Grow Show which marks the 4th episode to use it. *Surprisingly, there is no Duarte version of this episode. *Throughout the episode, the picture frame shows a picture of Mama Bear checking Baby Bear with a stethoscope. But after Steve skidoos out of the book, the picture frame shows a blank white screen like Steve skidooed out of squirrelled Park. This was also done in Blue's Senses. *The episode was renamed to Kevin Gets The Sniffles for the UK Kevin version. *This is the first episode of Season 2, and it is the premiere of it. *This is the last episode where Blue barks once before Steve says That We Wanna Do from every episode of season 1 except What Does Blue Want to Make?. *When Steve spots the second clue on the bowl, orange peels are shown which are eaten by Blue. *Usually Steve stands up to sing "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" but he remains sitting down in his thinking chair for this episode only just because he has got the sniffles. *From now on, the end credits is going to have the occupation name in light blue letters. The People's names will still be in navy blue letters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Blue's High Singing Sound Effect to the Mailtime Song. *This is the first time Steve and Sidetable Drawer have a conversation before Steve gets his notebook. *In the Kevin version, before Kevin sneezed and said “Cheer!” in a calm voice, he was on the left side. *In the Mailtime Segment, when Steve tries to finish up the Mailtime Song, he started to sneeze again, but when he puts his tissue up to his nose, he stopped, then says "Mail" calmly instead of yelling it out. Mailbox jokes with Steve, saying that he knows what Steve needs to feel better... the last clue. *The topic of this episode is also dealt with in Blue's Sniffly Day, series book #9. Blue gets a cold and does not feel well enough to play with Steve or her friends. They all work together to cheer her up and make her feel better. *Angela Santomero is credited is Angela C. Santomero, Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle and John Sheehy is credited as John Sheehy, MD. *The Healthy Snacks song in this episode is available on the album Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. *This is first episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday was not used. *Sidetable Drawer has the sniffles, too. *Steve did not have any other symptoms, so maybe it was allergies that caused him to sneeze and have a runny nose, he did not have a fever and seemed just as peppy as usual; after all Side Table had it, too, so maybe the house was dusty. *"Feel better" is a strange way of putting it, as he did not seem to be sick, sad, worried, tired or grumpy. *Shovel pretends to be a doctor and Pail pretends to be a nurse, they say "We know what you have. You have to find the next clue." *At one point, Steve mishears "clue" for "flu" and thinks that the audience believes he has the flu. *Despite that in the episode Steve was able to "cure" his sniffles with vegetable soup, in the corresponding book Blue's Sniffly Day, Blue is still fighting off a bad cold and was given soup to help her recover even though we do not necessarily see her fully recover in the end. *Steve could not be having allergies if eating vegetable soup alleviated his symptoms, so it is much more likely that he was still recovering from a cold the day before. *Blue places a paw print on the third clue before Kevin moves in front of her, but it does not show up until after he moves away. *During the Thinking Time Segment, Steve has just a slightly bit of trouble opening the Notebook before reviewing the clues. Goofs *When Mailbox moves closer to Steve, he appears to be cut in half and floating in midair. *Steve skidooed into the book. But when he skidooed back home, he skidooed out of the picture frame instead of the book. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes